


forget the world

by thedarknesswithin (babylxxrry)



Series: drabbles [11]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, but it's canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 12:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11486847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babylxxrry/pseuds/thedarknesswithin
Summary: they're the only ones who know each other in and out, left and right, up and down.





	forget the world

**Author's Note:**

> hey i wrote this in literally thirty minutes for caty bc i love her a whole lot. idk if she has an ao3 i can gift it to but for now, read the fic lmao
> 
> for sure not my best work but it's my first post since the writers block so that's gotta count for something

Usually, Scott’s the one who protects Mitch, the one who keeps Mitch from flying away in his head, because he’s the only one Mitch lets close enough to do that. As far as Mitch is concerned, Scott’s the only one and he’s always going to be the only one, and it works for them. Scott, on the other hand, keeps a small group close to him, so if he needs to be distracted or wants to talk, he has a few options, but Mitch likes to think he’s the only one who can help Scott when he’s the farthest gone. Sometimes, Scott will sink into this kind of pit where he doesn’t want to do anything besides sit and mindlessly scroll through his phone, doesn’t want to see anyone or talk to anyone, but of course, Mitch is the only exception.

It’s like that right now. It’s not often that Scott will shirk on PR duties, but right now, as Mitch is watching his glazed-over stare into and past the TV, he knows Scott’s in no position to do the promo and teasing their management’s worked out for this New York trip, so he takes on more of the content provision and shows Scott particularly funny responses. Scott’s giving him little smiles and snorts here and there, so it’s not the complete worse it’s been, but Mitch knows he can’t go for much longer until he drops another level into spiraling thoughts and tears because he overthinks things and that’s a lot more than Mitch can handle right now.

“Scott, we’re gonna sleep now.”

“’s only ten,” Scott mumbles, eyes flicking over to Mitch before he drops his head back against the headboard with a groan. “I feel like shit, Mitch.”

“I know. That’s why we’re gonna sleep now,” Mitch prods gently, getting up to strip off his jeans and tshirt. He tugs at Scott’s arm until Scott stands, too, and undresses mechanically. Mitch winces when Scott tosses their clothes into a crumpled pile on the other bed and Scott sighs.

“Let it go.”

Mitch doesn’t snap back like he usually would, because right now, Scott just needs him to agree and give him a hug and then sleep. “Scotty, talk or sleep?”

“Talk, please,” Scott whispers after a moment. He slumps back onto the bed, curled onto his side. Mitch takes a moment to plug both of their phones in on the desk before he comes around to the other side of the bed, pulling the covers back as much as he can with Scott on top of them.

“So what’s up, babe?” Mitch starts, leaving the question as open as he can. Scott needs that, needs the reassurance that anything goes right now.

“Are we taking this too fast?”

“What we’re doing now?” Again, as open of a question as he can. It’s kind of hard for Mitch to not fill in what he knows is the answer because that’s how their normal back-and-forth works, but he knows from experience that Scott’ll shut down if he does that now.

“I mean, the whole promo thing and the us stuff, you know?”

Mitch nods, tugging at the duvet. “Up, babe, get under the blankets and keep talking.”

Scott gets up long enough for Mitch to pull the blankets out and then flops back down. “’s hot, don’t put it over.”

Mitch pulls the blankets towards him and kicks them to the foot of the bed.

“So like us. Are we… actually going through with this? Are we going to be okay?”

Scott’s talking about the coming out thing. The plan they’ve been working on since sometime last year, when they’d decided they wanted to be out as a couple.

“We’re gonna be okay.”

“But are we actually doing this? I know most of our people are all for it and the content is pleasing most of them, but what if we end up driving away enough people that things don’t work out? What if everything goes wrong? Are we packing too much into this one week? The fandom hasn’t had a chance to recover, what if they think we’re going too hard on the promo and it’s all just for show?”

“All very valid questions, Scott. This is when we just have to trust our team and trust that they have our best interests in mind. I know it’s hard to not be completely in control of everything- _you_ know how I get, but this is the fall part of a trust fall. If you want to stop it, this is the last chance we have. Do you want to stop it?”

Scott thinks for a moment, gnawing at his lip. “No. I want it to happen.”

“Okay. I do too, love, I really do. It’s gonna be okay.”

“Okay,” Scott whispers into the space between them. “Okay, I trust you.”

“I can’t promise it, baby, but no matter what happens, I love you so, so much,” Mitch cups a gentle hand on Scott’s cheek.

“I love you too.”

“And if anyone hates it, I’m gonna find them and personally fuck them up, got it? I know I’m not always tough or scary, but I promise I will protect you as best as I can because that’s what you do for me.”

Scott smiles, eyes crinkling for the first time tonight. “Okay. I love you.”

“I love you too, darling.”

 

 

 

-fin.

 

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment or kudos if everyone needs a friend like that


End file.
